Finding a Mate
by crazychika495
Summary: After Kyra's death, Riddick finds himself as the new Lord Marshall  albeit reluctantly . During his Journey to they Underverse, he meets a mysterious woman whose past and identity are unknown. Who is she? And why does she remind him of the beast within?
1. Chapter 1

_They're gaining on me. I can hear them. Shit! Faster legs. Run faster damnit! They're so close now, I can almost hear they're breathing. Shit. If I don't find somewhere to hide, they'll be on me in a matter of minutes_ *rustle* _Shit. What was that? No! It couldn't be? Have they already caught up me? Damnit. Riddick…where are you…just when I need you, you're nowhere to be found. Typical. Although, I guess it's my fault. I should've told you. I'm so sorry. I wish I had the chance to tell you this to your face but; I love you._ And with that, my world went black…..

Necropolis:

_Damnit. She's dead. She's and they're nothing I can do. I was too late. Again_. Looking down upon the ashen body of Kyra, Riddick lowered his head into his hands, sinking into the throne.

_Now what?_ he thought. _Now what the hell am I suppose to do?_

Just then, all the Necros in Necropolis bowed down at his feet, submitting to the new lord Marshall. Sitting on the throne, the words that lord Zwahla had spoken echoed through his mind. _"You keep what you kill"._ It seemed like another lifetime since he had heard those words. When he first heard them, he dismissed them as the preaching's of an idiot who thought of himself as some sort of god. He even went so far as to believe that he could have manipulated him, Richard B. Riddick. The "Billy Badass" of the universe. It had been his downfall. And now, based on the Necromonger way, he was the new lord marshal. _Grrrr_. _Why can't they just leave me the fuck alone? I don't want this shit! I never wanted to get involved in the first place! _

Standing up abruptly, those Necros who had been close enough were startled by the man's sudden movement. But what disturbed them more was the way in which he did it; graceful, fluid, like the movements of a beast. Such movement should have been impossible for a man his size. Gazing upon his silver eyes, the Necros shrunk back in fear, realizing that they were looking at not a man, but a beast in disguise; a wolf in sheep's skin.

With feline agility, Riddick stepped down onto the floor, kneeling where Kyra's body lay. _No, Jack. She will always be little Jack to me. The kid I saved. The kid who died. For me_.

By then, all the Necros in the room and begun to grow restless, awaiting orders from their new lord Marshall. But none had dared to voice their opinion, fearing divine retribution for disturbing the beast in obvious mourning. Soon though, one man swallowed his fear and spoke up, questioning the lord Marshall. "We are at you command Lord Marshall. We await you orders milord".

Riddick's ears perked up at this. He knew that voice. Vakko. The man who would be king. Had he not stepped in and ruined the careful planning of him and his vixen wife, Dame Vakko. Riddick was weary, the day's events catching up to him. His nerves were frayed. Emotions ran raw. He didn't want this. He didn't want any of this. Again, he cursed inwardly, _Why can't these motherfuckers just leave me the fuck alone? I swear next person who speaks is a dead man._ At that, he glanced to the right of Commander Vakko, directing his glare towards a nondescript Necro. Even from this distance, Riddick could see the man shrink back in fear. It made him feel marginally better knowing he could still strike such fear with just a single glance. Riddick was pulled from his inner musing as Commander Vakko questioned him again. The need to make a plan soon consumed his brain, allowing him a brief reprieve from the grief-induced haze that had seemed to settle around him.

"One, Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Lord Marshal. Again" he threatened in a low growl. "And second; get the soldiers and this fucking ship off this planet."

"But sir, what about the conquest? Surely you do not plan to…" As Vakko began, he was soon cut off by a hand upon his throat. He hadn't even seen Riddick move.

"Are you going to obey my fucking orders? Or am I going to have to ghost you and deal with you once and for all" he growled threateningly. "I haven't exactly forgotten that little stunt you pulled with that Zwahla character. For now, let's just say that I got my eye on you and keep it at that" he said. If the infliction in his voice didn't convey his conviction, Riddick move to make his point by tightening his grip on the man's throat, causing the commander to turn a very unsightly red. Due the lack of oxygen, the commander was only able to nod before he was dropped unceremoniously onto the ground.

"Good" Riddick purred. He then turned around to scoop up body of Kyra and continued on his way to the nearest exit. Despite the uncertainty of the future, only one thing mattered to Riddick at that moment; giving Kyra a proper resting place. Then, he could turn his attention back to the other shitheads and figure out what the hell he was going to do with them. Although his anger seethed just below the surface, he could feel the beast within begin to stir as the first tendrils of grief sunk in. She was dead. Because of him.

He had managed to sneak into a ship and headed straight for the surface. Picking an isolated place, he landed the ship and slowly began the descent to bury the young women in his arms._ She doesn't even look dead, _he thought, but he knew better. Her body had begun to decay; his sensitive nose picking up the scent of rotting flesh, decay, and death. It seemed with each passing moment, the beast grew more and more restless. No sooner had he put Kyra to rest and covered her grave that the beast broke free, announcing its loss to all those within hearing range; the howl of despair echoing off the forest into the night. Those who had heard the noise, coward in fear, for it was the sound of beast distraught over its suffering, and out for blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Earth: March 15, 2011

As an ominous and bone- chilling fog settled over the forest, not a creature stirred, all slumbering peacefully during the winter nights. That is, except for the lone wolf. It wandered through the forest as it had for so many years, searching. For what, it could not remember, but a compulsion, no, an obsession drew the beast to wander to a fro. Suddenly, the dark clouds overhead parted, allowing the silvery light of the moon to filter through. It was then that the most magnificent thing happened. Suddenly, empowered with an ancient energy, the wolf began to change; its onyx fur melting away, revealing pink skin underneath; it's front and hind paws morphing into hands and feet. As the energy began to ebb away, a young girl with hair as black as night was left shivering on the cold forest floor. Then, as if awakening from a dream, the girl opened her eyes, revealing them to be the same stunning silver as the moon. Slowly, she lifted her head and gazed up towards the heavens. The girl was beautiful, with porcelain skin that reflected the moonlight, making her skin glow. Her facial features a perfect combination of youth and innocence with a hint of something darker and more dangerous lurking just beneath the surface. Without warning, an ear-piercing howl was ripped from the maiden's throat, awakening the slumbering critters of the forest. As the girl rose from her feet, another striking feature could be seen. The girl, while seemingly human, had ears and a tail, like that of a dog. Rising from the forest floor, the young girl's ears twitched, hearing the tiniest rustle among the foliage. Quickly turning around, the young girl's silvery eyes grew wide at the sight of a man, bloodied and bruised, appearing behind her. Letting out a startled gasp, the maiden opened her mouth to speak to the man, his name leaving her lips in a faint whisper, "_Riddick!"…_

Gasping for air, Tsukiko shot up from the tangled bed sheets around her. It was the third night in a row that she had dreamt the same dream. Running hand through her tousled hair, she realized she was shivering. "What the hell was that?" she questioned mentally. "Why does that feel so…real…and haunting?" Attempting to recall the last details of the dream before it was stolen away by consciousness; she remembered the name of the man in the forest. "Riddick". She whispered the words, feeling an unfamiliar pressure in heart. The name belonged to a stranger; a man created in her dreams. Yet, when the passed through her lips, it felt familiar, like she was accustomed calling out his name as if it he were…what? "A friend?" No, they way she felt when speaking his name aloud felt too intimate." A lover then?" No. Again, the word didn't quiet describe the attraction she had felt towards him. "What was he then?" Struggling to focus on the last details of the dream, it proved to a lost cause of the remains of the dream were snatched away as full consciousness took over. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Tsukiko threw off the covers, swung her legs off the bed, and stumbled towards her bathroom a few feet away. Stealing a quick glance at the clock behind her, the dial reported the time to be 7:15. "SHIT! IM LATE! Who the fuck turned off my alarm?" she yelled to no one in particular as the room was current empty of anyone except herself. Spinning on her heels, she slammed the bathroom door behind her with a swift kick to the door. Stripping from her PJs, which consisted of only a pair of shorts, a tank top, and her underwear, she finally noticed the extent of the damage caused by the dream. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat, making her clothes stick to her body as she tried to peal the garments away. Finally, succeeding, she turned the shower on, setting the temperature to scolding hot in an attempt to wash away the remaining feelings the dream left in its wake.

After a quick, 10-minute shower, Tsukiko was dressed and ready for work in record time. Running down the stairs to the kitchen, she called out to her roommate, "Danielle! I'm off to work!" Without waiting for a reply, Tsu grabbed the nearest pop tart and was out the door and running full speed down the hallway of her dorm, praying to God that she would make it on time. It was her senior year as an undergrad in college, and with less than a month to go, Tsu knew that these were the weeks that could make or break her college career. It was at times like this that she thanked the "higher-up" for blessing her with her athletic ability that was second to none. Sprinting to class, the scene would have made any other athlete look like a newborn baby learning to walk for the first time. Pushing off the ground with her powerful legs, Tsu all but soared through crowd, dodging and weaving in-and-out of the surrounding mass of bodies with a grace rarely seen. In humans at least. As it turns out, her mad-dash to make it on time had given her five extra minutes. Still feeling a little off from the dream earlier that morning, a quick trip to the soda machine was just the perfect pick-me-up she needed. Staring at the machine, it took Tsu a little longer than usual in making a decision. Distracted by her reflection, Tsu couldn't help but feel a little envious of the girl in the dream. Both the girl in the dreams and Tsu had midnight black hair, but that's where the similarities ended. The girl in the dream had porcelain skin and slivery eyes. To Tsukiko, her skin had always looked a little pasty, lacking any sort of natural glow whatsoever. In addition, her eyes were a dull gray, lacking the mysterious shine that the girl in the dreams had.

Shaking her head to dispel her musings, Tsu made her decision and rushed into class just as the professor was shutting the door. The digital clock on the wall read 8:07.

"Damnit! How the hell did I STILL end up late?" she mentally shouted.

Cursing under her breath, she settled in for what promised to be a boring, 1 ½ hour lecture over Microbiology. Becoming bored with the class, Tsukiko began to nod-off. Soon, she began to dream. She dreamed of a dead planet and a field of unmarked graves. Struck with an overwhelming sense of grief and despair as she gazed at the headstones, Tsukiko sunk to her knees, allowing her control to break as her sobs began, shaking her whole body. Glancing up again, her eyes settled on the figure of a mysterious woman. Tsu could see her lips move, but could hear no sound, except one; her name. Startled, Tsukiko questioned the woman,

"Who are you?"

Ignoring her answer, the woman continued to speak Tsukiko's name, like a mantra. Over and over again. Growing louder and louder. _"Tsukiko. Tsukiko! TSUKIKO!"_ Jolted from her dream, Tsukiko peered above her, only to come face to face with a very angry professor.

* * *

><p>AN:<strong> Hello to those who might be reading this. I cant quiet decide if i like the author's note to be at the end or beginning of the chapter so for now, ill just flip flop :P. So to clear some things up...this chapter technially takes place in the past in reference to the Riddick time-line. if i knew the date in which the chronicles of riddick took place, id be glad to add the date to help clear things up. Anyway, per usual. Reviews desired and appreciated :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: I just want to thank all of you who are reading the story. And i also want to give a big thanks to Kathalla for adding my story to her favorites and to RatedGirl83 for reviewing the story :). **

* * *

><p>Necropolis:<p>

"CommanderVakko! The Lord Marshall is nowhere to be found sir. Awaiting your orders." As the Necro soldier spoke,CommanderVakkolooked out the window upon the vast and desolate expanse of space. He knew the answer to the soldier's question, but was hesitant to voice the answer. Instead, he responded, "The Lord Marshall is currently resting in his quarters and asks not be disturbed."

"Aye Aye sir" the soldier responded in the strict military fashion that was drilled into the Necro soldiers from the first day of conversion. If the company ever decided to throw morality out the window and create the perfect soldier, their first step would be in replicating the teachings of the Necros. Loyalty without question. That was Necromonger way.

As the commander turned to leave, he stopped and turned to notice that the young soldier was still standing there, shifting uncomfortably.

"Well?" the commander questioned. "What else is there soldier? SPEAK!"

The soldier stammered at the rough tone of the commander but was able to quickly recover to voice his opinion. The poor fool should have never opened his mouth.

"Well, uh, sir. I was just wondering…is it ok to follow the commands of this Riddick character? He's not even a convert let alone worthy to be our Lord Marshal."

With a stoic face, Commander Vakkounsheathed his weapon that lay against his hip and blasted the youth's head clear off his shoulders. With the same unreadable face, he turned around and stalked to the com, informing the other end that a cleaning crew was needed in the observation deck. After taking care of the nuisance, Vakko turned to gaze out into space once more, his mind racing. After his failure to kill the previous Lord Marshall, his position of Commander had come into question by several other generals. Many wanted to see him dead for his treason, but since the new Lord Marshall had yet to give any orders on how to treat him, Vakko remained as commander. _But not for long_, he thought. After his confrontation with the Lord Marshall this morning, Vakko felt that his position as commander was in even more danger than before. It did not help that his wife,DameVakko, continued to whisper plans of conspiracy in his ear. If she were any other woman, he would have dealt with her the same way he dealt with the disloyal soldier; quick and precise. After the incident with Riddick, Vakko was determined that such a mistake did not happen again. That means that every prey that crossed his path would be dealt with in the simplest manner to ensure death beyond a reasonable doubt. If only he had this sort of mindset when he first encountered Riddick, perhaps then this whole mess would never have occurred. Releasing an exasperated breath, Vakko spun on his heel and stalked back towards his quarters, hoping his wife would offer a distraction from his brooding.

Back on Helion Prime:

It had been so long since Riddick last hunted. He reveled in the feeling; the adrenaline pumping through his veins, the contracting of his powerful muscles as he ran without inhibition through the forest. And the feeling of making a kill. Nothing ever felt better than that. _Nothing except the submission of a woman _he thought. It was true. Over the years, Riddick had many conquests with woman throughout the galaxy. However, contrary to the company's database, he never forced any of them. He even went so far as to turn down a few, but those were usually the slam whores; woman reduced to selling the bodies in order to survive in the harsh environment of the slam. Woman like that held no interest in Riddick. And truth be told, even those he had managed to charm were only a means to an end. He had had a need, satisfied it, and moved on. Settling down, creating a family. Such things were foreign to Riddick, even if he did have a soft spot for kids and woman. Running free through the wilderness; hunting at his leisure. This was familiar. This was Riddick's life. He hated being trapped, especially on Necropolis, where everyone looked to him for guidance. Richard B. Riddick did not look out for anyone but himself. Anyone else who got involved usually was killed. _Just like HER_ he thought. The mere thought of the dead girl, Jack, was enough to send waves of pain through his chest. But this wasn't a physical pain; there was no medicine that could remove it. Unable to cope with reality, Riddick continued to hunt and kill the wildlife on Helion Prime until his bloodlust had been satisfied and the beast quieted down. When it was over, Riddick was covered from head to toe in grime and blood, but he didn't care. For three days, he hunted and for three days, he allowed his mind to go blank. Now that his period of grieving was over, Riddick slowly began coming to his senses and remembered the duty that awaited him back at Necropolis. _Better, get this over and done with so I can be rid of those fuckers once and for all._ After stalking back to the Necro cruiser and setting in the course, Riddick leaned back in the captain's chair and gazed out into the stars, thinking about what to do after he rid himself of the Necros. To be honest, he had no idea what the future had in store for him.

On the flight back, Riddick dreamed of a frostbitten forest. It was a forest he had never seen before and yet, it seemed strangely familiar. As he took a step to explore his surroundings, he doubled over in pain from the wounds all along his body. _Wounds? When the fuck did I get into a brawl? _With no knowledge of how he sustained the wounds, Riddick fumbled through his memories, trying to place the forest and the origins of his wounds. The silence of the forest was broken when he heard his name whispered. It was so faint; at first he thought it had just been a trick from the breeze. But when he looked up, he saw a young maiden, with ears and tail like a wolf's and hair as black as midnight. But what struck him were her eyes, the same silver as the moon; the same silver as his own. He reached out a hand towards her, feeling the need to draw her in close and protect her, possibly from whatever had given him the wounds. But as she started forward, he was jerked awake by the beeping on the com, indicating a message. It was from Necropolis. _Fuck _he thought. Shaking his head to disperse the last remnants of the dream, he reached out to play the message and continued towards Necropolis, which was becoming visible on the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Ok so, I didnt originally intend for Vakko's POV to show up, but he just kinda snuck his way in there :P With that said, idk if he's going to be a regular or what. I may just use him to sort of fill in the blanks and such. Anywhozen hoped you liked this chapter. Dont forget to review :)<strong>


End file.
